Have an Awesome Dream
by heheyyho
Summary: An AU where Connie is a rising comedian star, and Sasha is his personal assistant/best bud. And that night, was just like any other night between Connie's busy schedule. Sasha X Connie. Read and Review :D


**Author's note:  
Hello~! This is my first SnK fic here on fanfiction,net, and also my first fic on this site ever XD**  
**Just a random idea I got on my spare time and so I decided to just post it here right away TvT~**  
**Sorry for OOC-ness~^^**

* * *

"Really?"

"Yep. No more schedules for today."

Connie sighed in relief, stretching his arms on the couch layered by dirty clothes and jeans. That was exactly how he left his apartment three days ago, before he went for a talkshow recording in Seoul. He stared at his black TV screen on the wall, when he heard a click from the kitchen. Sasha, his unofficial personal assistant, had started rummaging his fridge as usual after turning on the news program on the local channel.

"Hoy... can't we watch something else?" Connie sunk his head deeper into the back of his couch, watching the famous news announcer, Petra Ral, saying something about a robbery somewhere.

"Catch!" Sasha threw the remote while munching a left over cheese macaroni from God knows how many days ago.

The remote landed somewhere on the floor in front of him, and he didn't even bother picking it up as his toes reached for the buttons to switch the channel. A loud yawn followed after, the screen changed from news to drama to late night cartoons to crappy music videos and back to news again. Nothing good was on that night.

"Connie, don't you have anything else?" she asked, running her fingers on the freezer full of empty ice-cream cases and bowls filled with inedible leftovers.

The short man sighed again. He was tired, and Sasha was still hungry.

"Just order something.." he replied, not moving an inch from his spot.

"But my phone doesn't have any credits lef- -"

"Here, use mine." he said, fishing his cellphone out from his pocket and waved it on the air for her to see. In less than a minute, she had sat next to him with his cellphone on her hand.

"What, that japanese resto again?"

"Uhum." she replied happily, "..you want anything?"

He shook his head, and so she pressed _send _right away.

A night like this was nothing strange to them, especially since Connie got more and more jobs as guest comedians and MC on several local shows. The past two months, he gained even more popularity from his weekly youtube videos, and before he knew it going overseas had become his new routine.

Sasha leaned to the other side of the couch, her legs tangled with Connie's. And after that, as if scripted, they would sigh together. It was a habit none of them realized, had been like that since forever- even before 'Connie Springer' was widely searched on google.

"..Sasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you're not really working for me, right? I mean, I know my manager pays you and all but.. yeah. You know what I mean, right?"

The brown-haired girl nodded, "Yeah, I know.."

"You don't have to do this. I.. well, you're like a bro to me, and you need to pursue your own dream.."

At the mention of the word _dream_, she sat up straight, meeting Connie's closed eyes.

She pouted, resting her chin on her knees. "It's okay, seriously. I don't even know what I'm gonna do now, so being your assistant is an awesome thing to do. You don't have to feel bad about it, Mr. Springer."

He chuckled. Wondering why this girl seemed to know what to say, even when she wasn't sure of herself. "So what did you order earlier? Sushi? Bento set?" he asked quickly, drifting to her favorite topic.

"Ah, both! Plus a bowl of ramen and mixed sushi. I thought you'd want some so I ordered two bowls." she said, throwing her arm to grab the remote and switched the TV back on. Spongebob Squarepants was on.

"HA! Finally, something worth watching." Connie said, sitting straight without moving their tangled legs.

Sasha grinned, "It's been a while. I miss watching Spongebob like this."

"What do you mean like this?"

"Well, just like this.." she made some silly hand gestures, pointing both of them, "..you know, _us_."

". . ."

She sighed, "..you, me, and spongebob."

* * *

It was bright and blinding when Connie opened his eyes. With no surprise, both of them collapsed on the couch last night, with the TV on. Sasha was no longer on the couch, as she curled into a ball on the floor next to the empty sushi boxes and ramen bowls. Her back pressed against the couch, looking for something to keep herself warm through the night.

A happy ringtone broke in the air, and Connie knew right away that his manager called. Quickly he jumped off and grabbed Sasha's coat hanging next to the door. Inside the front pocket, her smartphone vibrated, the happy ringtone got even louder until he touched the green button. "Hey, it's me."

_"Oh,morning Connie! Where's Braus?"_

"It's her day off today. Call me if you need to talk about my schedule, kay?"

_"Whoa, what's gotten into you? Is this really Connie Springer?"_

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. "Well I can be the chicken delivery service if you want. Or the police station. Or your grandma. Or a scary human-eating-titan. Pfft, I can be anything today."

_"Erhh.. just call me when you're back in your head. And tell Braus to stop slacking off."_

"Good day to you, sir!" Connie used his horrible British accent, which managed to get the manager to hang up the next second.

Putting the phone back to her coat, he returned to his nest on the couch. Sasha was still at her spot, snoring softly, hugging an empty ramen bowl.

"Have an awesome dream, Sasha.." he smiled, carefully turning the TV volume down. _Have an awesome dream._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for all the cheesy lines and everything kekekeke, but anyway reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Edited: It should be a japanese resto and I wrote Chinese before. My apology :3**


End file.
